RMNC
by chillbook1
Summary: A collection of romantic shorts involving various pairs. AU in which Volume 3 didn't happen.
1. White Rose

"Red like roses fills my dreams."

Ruby was screaming before she was even awake. Her eyes opened, and she was in full attack mode. She kicked at her sheets, screaming and searching for her scythe. When she realized Crescent Rose wasn't within arm's reach, she calmed slightly. She didn't have time to move, or react, or even question why she found her dream so terrifying, before Weiss made her way onto Ruby's bunk.

"S-sorry, Weiss," whispered Ruby. "I just-" Weiss shushed her.

"It's okay. Don't apologize. Just come here," said Weiss. She wrapped her arm around Ruby and held her close to her chest. She couldn't believe her luck. Her she was, dating the most perfect girl she had ever met, and she was still just a girl. A little girl who had a nightmare. They were lucky that Blake and Yang had decided to have their all-night study session tonight. Yang, at least, would never let Ruby live this down.

"Sorry, Weiss," Ruby said again. "I know it sounds dumb, but I had a bad dream. Like, really, really bad."

"What did I tell you about apologizing?" Weiss ran her hand through Ruby's short, dark hair gently. "Tell me about your dream."

"Hm?"

"Whenever I had a nightmare, Winter would make me write an essay about it and why I shouldn't be afraid," said Weiss. She could feel Ruby tense in that way she did whenever Winter was mentioned. "She even graded it. Took off points for spelling and everything. It always helped me, and I assumed you didn't feel like writing."

"Yeah, that's a safe bet." Ruby chuckled nervously, still not completely used to being with Weiss. Ever since the two had met, Ruby was equal parts attracted and intimidated by the cold, powerful presence that one would expect from the Schnee heiress. Ruby was a mess when she first asked Weiss to the spring dance, and she was improving slowly. Now, five months later, she almost wasn't nervous anymore. Almost.

"So, start from the beginning." Weiss planted a soft kiss on Ruby's forehead. "What was this dream?"

"I was in a snowy field, surrounded by Grimm," Ruby began.

"Beowolves?"

"They're always Beowolves. Anyway, they attacked me, and I was totally kicking their butts, and I was really getting into it," said Ruby. "And then… And then you guys showed up. And you were all helping me fight, and we were doing some real damage. We split into our pairs, and I was supposed to have your back, but I guess I got sloppy, and…" Even though it was just a dream, Ruby felt the pain almost as if it was real. "And then a Beowolf got you. But you didn't die right away. You bled for a few seconds and then you got up and… And you walked right into the crowd of Grimm. I tried to go in after you, but you put up your glyphs, and I couldn't break through them…"

Ruby had nothing more to say, other than the "sorry" that Weiss had told her to stop with. Weiss understood the meaning of the dream almost immediately, she was just perceptive like that. However, she kept it to herself. Ruby didn't need that flood of knowledge, not right now.

"I see. What do you make of it?" asked Weiss.

"I dunno. That I'm afraid of losing? Or that I don't want any of my teammates to get hurt?" Ruby sniffled slightly. She was doing a good job of keeping in the tears. Ruby realized that longer she laid in Weiss' arms, the less and less scared she was. "No. It's… It's you, I think."

"Hm?"

"I don't want you to leave," said Ruby, with what sounded like certainty. "I don't want to lose you, Weiss. What we do is dangerous, and any of us could get hurt in a minute."

"You don't have to worry, Ruby. I'm not some sleeping beauty," said Weiss. "I'm a Huntress. I'm not going to just let myself get hurt."

"I know, I know, but still." Ruby sighed almost wistfully. "But that's what my mom said, too. She promised me and dad that she could take care of herself, and we shouldn't worry, but…"

"Do you think about her a lot?"

"Yeah. Every day." Ruby glanced upwards at her Snowflake, smiling slightly. "Even more when I see you. You remind me of her all the time."

"What do you mean?" asked Weiss.

"You're sweet, and gentle like she was, and you always know what to say or do." Ruby felt a pang through her heart. "But at the same time, you're quiet and reserved. Mom was never very excitable. Dad was the energetic one, and Mom was…"

"Sane?"

"Ha, yeah. Reminds me of us." Ruby turned on her side, resting her head more comfortably on Weiss' chest. "I love you, Weiss." Weiss smiled, then kissed Ruby on the forehead.

"I love you, too. Do you think Yang would be angry if I stayed here with you?" asked Weiss. Ruby shook her head. "Good. I don't want to leave you for a second."

They laid in quiet for a few moments, mostly just enjoying the company of the other. Weiss had the uncanny ability to make Ruby feel safe in almost any situation. Even something this simple put Ruby's mind at ease.

"Thanks for staying," she whispered.

"I had a dream, too," said Weiss. "In my dream, I was walking through my house back in Atlas. I felt so alone, like I used to before Beacon. I think my father was angry at me, because I was stomping and throwing a tantrum on my way to my room. It felt like a memory, but I can't recall for sure. Anyway, I open the door to my bedroom, and roses just start tumbling out of my room." Weiss laughed lightly. "I'm up to my waist in roses, and I was just so happy. I don't know where they came from, and I was a kid, so I didn't know you, but I somehow knew it was supposed to be you."

"That's super cool," said Ruby with a grin.

"I'm never going to leave you, Ruby," promised Weiss. "You fill my dreams. And you always will."


	2. Bumblebee

" _Hotter than the sun in the middle of July"_

Blake, as usual, was consumed with her book. Just because her eyes were occupied with her novel did not mean that she was completely severed from reality. Her extra set of ears twitched and swivelled beneath her bow, picking up on sounds a human's ears wouldn't. Blake could hear the stealthiest of assailants, pick up on the tiniest mouse's footsteps.

Her enhanced hearing was rendered pointless by the lack of tact, finesse, and caution exhibited by her girlfriend.

"Hey, babe! You in here?" yelled Yang from the hallway.

"Yes." Blake didn't even look up from her book. "Try not to wake the whole school."

"See, Rubes? Told you she could hear us," said Yang, marching into the dorm. Weiss and Ruby entered quietly behind her.

"Only because you were shouting," said Blake dryly. "What are you even doing? Besides shaking the foundations of the school, of course."

"Just proving that you have superhuman hearing," said Yang. She jumped onto the bed, nearly landing on Blake's legs. "You're basically a superhero, aren't you, Kitty?"

"Do you really need to call me that?" asked Blake, blushing behind her book. "Especially in front of the others?"

"Aww, I think it's cute," said Ruby. "I wish I had something to call Weiss. She has the most un-pet-nameable name ever!"

"That's not true. You could pet-name me," said Weiss. "If I let you, which I don't. I think the practice is highly undignified and-"

"Well, I call Blake 'Kitty', so deal with it," said Yang. "It's a thing couples do, like mashing your names up, and oh my god, I just realized we never did that!"

"Yang, please don't," said Blake, though she began to smile.

"Alright, let's see… Yake? Nah, that's bad. How about Blang?" Yang got no response, which she incorrectly interpreted as a request to continue. "Longadonna? Bellalong? Kitty Kitty Yang Yang?"

"How about Bumblebee?" suggested Blake. Yang sat in silence, considering it for a moment.

"Boom! I got it!" Yang grinned widely. "Beauty and the Beast!"

Everyone stared at Yang awkwardly, until the silence was too uncomfortable to bear.

"Who's Beauty?" asked Weiss.

"Oh, I'm the Beast," said Yang with a smile.

"I'm literally part animal," Blake pointed out.

"Sure, but you're a housecat. Me, I'm a beast on the battlefield." Yang winked slyly. "And in the bed."

Ignoring Ruby's loud declaration of "gross!", Blake peered at Yang from behind her book.

"And I'm not?" asked Blake. Yang shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't get me wrong, you're drop-dead gorgeous," Yang amended. "But I'm the sexy one in the relationship." Blake chuckled.

"Whatever you need to get yourself through the day," said Blake.

"Uh, excuse me? I'm totally the sexy one!" Blake shrugged her shoulders, which left Yang with only one course of action. "Alright, then. Sexy-Off!"

"What?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"Whoever does the sexiest pose wins," Yang declared. Blake sighed, lowering her book slightly.

"Alright, babe. You go first," said Blake, with the same tone as someone who was appeasing a child.

"You ready for this?" Yang asked rhetorically, getting up from the bed. She placed her left hand on her hip, thrusting it to the side. Then, with her right hand, she grabbed her breast. Finally, she leaned forward and puckered her lips slightly.

"Not bad," noted Weiss. "Using her boobs was a good call."

"Weiss, if we're going to be dating, you can not just casually talk about my sister's boobies," said Ruby, burying her face in her palms.

"Whatever, Ruby, I see the way you look at Winter."

"So, what do you think, Kitty?" asked Yang, slightly tauntingly. "Hotter than the sun in the middle of July!"

Blake said nothing. She closed her book, rose from the bed, then exited the room. A few minutes later, she returned with a bucket of water, which she gently placed on the floor. She undid her bow, something she rarely ever did, then placed it on the bed. She unbuttoned her shirt slightly then, without warning, dunked her head into the bucket. She flipped her head out, flinging water everywhere. Blake ran her fingers through her hair, then got on all fours. She raised her right hand in mimic of a cat's paw, then widened her eyes slightly. The finishing touch: she purred softly, like a cat being petted.

"Wow," said Ruby. "That's a thing."

Yang froze, petrified in place. She stared at Blake, her eyes refusing to leave her form. Even as Blake got up and began drying her hair, Yang never strayed her eyes from Blake's former position.

"I think you broke Yang," said Weiss. A small stream of blood dripped from Yang's nose.

"I… I gotta… " Yang shakily grabbed the bucket and walked out of the room, pausing outside of the door. The sounds of water splashing against Yang's face could be heard, followed by the clank of a bucket on the floor. Yang reentered, her face, hair, and clothes soaking wet.

"If Goodwitch asks about the water, it was Jaune," said Yang. "Now, Rubes, Weiss, get out."

"Why?" asked Ruby.

"I need to make love to my girlfriend, right now."

Blake chuckled slightly, then resumed reading. She could hear Yang's ragged breathing.

"Hotter than the sun in the middle of July," said Blake with a grin.


	3. Arkos

" _I See More In You Than The Rest Of Them Do."_

Jaune Arc couldn't move. This was half due to the aches and pains that his Aura had yet to heal. After an hour of hybrid studying and sparring, Jaune was exhausted, far too tired to stand. He lay flat on his back, his sword and shield just outside of his grasp.

His immobility was also due to him watching the slightly sashaying hips and quick, confident gait of Pyrrha Nikos as she walked to their nearby cooler. Jaune couldn't believe his luck when he and Pyrrha had become partners. He was originally a bit intimidated by the girl who was taller, stronger, faster, and smarter than him. Very soon, however, Jaune realized that Pyrrha was just a person. A person who found him funny.

"Is something the matter, Jaune?" asked Pyrrha. She noticed his stare and smiled slightly as she grabbed two water bottles.

"I… I just can't believe that we're… Well, we're a thing now." Pyrrha smiled warmly, then tossed a bottle to Jaune. It landed on his chest and rolled down into his hand.

"I take it you're not disappointed?" Pyrrha dropped down onto the ground next to Jaune, wrapping his arm around herself.

"Not at all. Just… Y'know…"

"Confused?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Just… floored, really. I cheated my way into Beacon, lost every fight I've been in, and fail all my classes," said Jaune, running his fingers through Pyrrha's fiery hair. "Yet I somehow caught the eye of the smartest, strongest, prettiest girl in the school. How does a goofball like me end up with a goddess?"

Pyrrha giggled, which want exactly what Jaune was expecting. Pyrrha lifted herself from Jaune's chest, smiling in an almost sneaky manner.

"Because the goofball in question is quite cute," said Pyrrha. "Because he's funny and smart and brave. But, most of all, because he can see."

"I _do_ have perfect vision," said Jaune. "20/20." Just as he had hoped, Pyrrha giggled.

"You see me for what I am. A girl with insecurities and a cheesy sense of humor," said Pyrrha. "I feel like you're the first person I've met in years that is capable of talking to me like another human being." She kissed Jaune on the forehead. "Also, you're cute."

"You already said cute," noted Jaune.

"Well, you're extra cute."

"Still, I can't help but feel that you're too good for me. You know what your only flaw is?" Jaune didn't wait for a response. "You're _too flawless_! Literally the only thing wrong with you is that there's nothing wrong with you, and I guess that scares people. But you're leagues above me. I'm just a dorky kid with a sword."

Pyrrha sat up suddenly, digging in her pockets for her Scroll. She didn't speak at first, instead flipping through her device in search of something.

"What I am about to show you cannot leave this roof," said Pyrrha. "You can tell nobody about this. Not Ruby, not Weiss, not Ren, and definitely not Nora. She'll never let me live it down. So you can't tell anybody. Promise?"

"I swear on my life," said Jaune, gripped with curiosity. Pyrrha stared at him, as if to validate his promise, then gave a nod of confirmation. She glanced at her Scroll then, reluctantly, turned it so Jaune could see.

It was a picture of a girl, about eleven years old by Jaune's best guest. She was dressed in a typical Haven school uniform, black and grey, but her hair was bold, fiery red. Her eyes, framed by thick, squared glasses, were shining green. Her skin was fair and riddled with acne, and her nervous smile showed her crooked teeth that were belted with braces. Jaune was confused. If it weren't for the glasses, acne, and braces, the picture almost looked like…

"Wait… Is this you?" asked Jaune. Pyrrha nodded, refusing to look Jaune in the eyes. "Oh my god… You were a dork?!"

"I was. I still am. What, you think I spend all my library time reading?" chuckled Pyrrha. "At least half of it is spent playing tabletop games with Team RWBY. And I go to comic conventions whenever I can."

"B-b-but how?! The glasses!"

"I wear contacts now."

"The braces?"

"I actually needed surgical straightening, it was so bad," said Pyrrha.

"And the pimples?"

"Well, I grew out of my awkward phase, I suppose."

"I'll say," said Jaune, totally awestruck. Pyrrha giggled, not for the last time, before stowing the Scroll away.

"So, when you look at that picture, what do you see?" asked Pyrrha.

"Uh… I see you? A smart, strong, beautiful girl that I'd be lucky to call my friend and I somehow tricked into dating me?"

"And what do you see when you look at me now?"

"Pretty much the same. I mean, you're older, obviously, and you kinda changed up your look a lot, but… You were always beautiful, even when you were a dork," said Jaune. He paused for a moment. "I don't understand the question."

"See, just like you see me for me, I see you for you," said Pyrrha. "You might have gained your seat at Beacon through… morally questionable means. And your fighting may need work. And you might need to spend less time reading comics and more time studying. _And_ you might be just a smidge oblivious for not noticing how I was all but throwing myself at you for almost a whole year."

"I really hope this is going somewhere," said Jaune sheepishly.

"And maybe you really are a dork. But I don't care. I don't see any of that. I see a kind soul, a brave man. I see power, though untapped. I see love and compassion and courage the likes of with I've never seen in another person." Pyrrha leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend. "I see more in you than the rest of them do and, frankly, that's their loss. Now, I get to keep you all to myself."


End file.
